Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-7}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-7}} = 6^{3-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{3}}{6^{-7}}} = 6^{10}} $